


Fast and Good

by Kalloway



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, post-canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Testing a new fightercraft.





	Fast and Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



Keith smiled as he climbed down from the fighter. It wasn't a Lion, but it was still damned fast and felt good. Maneuverability was there, and... 

"Next time let me have a little fun, too," Shiro said as he landed beside Keith. He wasn't annoyed, though. His smile gave him away. Keith leaned into him, savoring the closeness for just a moment. 

"You gotta be faster," Keith noted before drawing back. "Besides, you're my support this time around--" 

"And always," Shiro replied with a chuckle. Keith smiled; it was good to see Shiro like this. 

The fighter was great, too.


End file.
